your_living_nightmarefandomcom-20200216-history
Your Living Nightmare Wikia
Your Living Nightmare''' is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 58 (Expirienced Moviestar) She is on the 3rd''' page on the US server's highscore board. About & History & education people Your Living Nightmare or better known as Jestique, Jes, or Jesi is known for her scary appearance. She started to gain recognition last year after coming back from quitting. She started MSP in 2011 but was very inactive and not yet scary, but she met her closest friend Jake or Am I Scaring You Yet? during this time. She had an account in 2011 which was named Avabbyxoxo and was level 11 and at the time that would be on the second page of high scores. She did get hacked on it several times before it got locked forever in July 2011 because of false reports. She made Avabooxx which was almost at back to where she originally way but then got deleted in March 2012 from the Grim Reaper. Her next account Jesbbyxo was hacked so many times by several hackers including Miss Filly, Miss Outrage, and Anonymous that she gave up and quit MSP. She came back in November 2012 with the user Your Living Nightmare and was normal for about 5 days before becoming scary. Why Scary? Jestique has displayed several reasons for having such a scary appearance. The main reason is to show society we shouldn't be judged by the way we look; we don't have to be pretty to be happy/successful. Another reason is because Joanna.Pety became scary during a zombie theme before saying she wanted to bring fun back to MSP and Jestique has recycled that idea as well. . Usual Appearance & Style She usually has dark green skin & black, red eyes with changing eyeshadows, a freckled nose, and black lips. Her style is rather girly on a scary looking person/zombie. Youtube 1.) Your Living Nightmare MSP ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCedA15xQSzTNq1eVSUWcBUg 2.) Keeping Up With Scream Team ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQsEdtSScSjbmMB-3GVp__A 3.) Hunting With Nightmare ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqTZHeS3LAKWbY_tcpkTinA Movies Jestique is known to make fantastic movies that are always highly viewed. The most views she ever got was 21,034 called The Evil Hospital but she made another movie called Bloody Mary which also got 20k+ views. She is most recognized for her movies because they're always on top of highscores. Artbooks She usually just makes artbooks for comps for Scream Team and for friends. These artbooks get to the top as well. Looks Her looks are usually colorful, She gets anywhere from 40-600 loves on her looks Team/Scary Gang She originally made Scary Gang in 2012 and it became very popular very fast but the popularity died down when she quit until 2013. When she came back in 2013 it was for a very short time period and not much had changed. In 2014 she started to become famous because she made a series called Trapped With Zombies which was a very popular series (her most popular one made today) and it got tons of views which helped the Scary Gang club hit 1k members. She unfortunately quit again until summer of 2015. When she came back she realized that changes had to be made. Scary Gang's popularity was at an all-time low and the club lost 600 members. She deleted the original Scary Gang club and then remade it called Scary Gang/Scream Team. She then later renamed it Scream Team but didn't do much with the club until October 2015. She hit 1k members in the club in October 2015 and then hit 2k April 2016. Scream Team is the third most populated team on US MSP, The main members of Scream Team are: Am i scaring you yet?, elsa icee, Smartout, AlexxxC, Izzy is random and Your Living Nightmare, They made a youtube channel called "Keeping Up With Scream Team" which can be found here it's a channel for the main members of Scream Team JSM * JSM is a team collab Jestique is in with the teams: Jewels, Scream Team, & . This is the most popular team collab in all of MSP. They are slightly inactive but promise to make future contests. It used to be "JSAM" (A was the allstars) maddiex33!, itzjerz and Jes herself kicked Infinity and beyond1 due to drama Trivia * Her name is Jestique, people call her; Jes, Jesi, Jess, or Jessy. * She has a Twitter which can be found here. * She has 3 USA accounts: Your Living Nightmare, Infant Nightmare, & Toddler Nightmare. * Her dad is rich. * She has a great sense of humor * She swears a lot in her videos. * She is friends with all Team Leaders on MSP now she is friends with Pumpchkin * She has Black hair & black eyes.she has an imvu acc called queen jes * She has a UK account called Your > Living Nightmare < and a CA account called ! Your Living Nightmare ! * She hates titaniums and the leader Tiffany1217 due to drama with mad dogs and Maddiex33! *Her very first account was created in August 2011. *She used to get hacked by hackers many times. *She has an account for all servers. *Her name is xoJestique on the french, danish, finnish & norwegian servers/ *Her name is Jetsique on the netherlands, irish, swedish & polish servers. *Her name is Jestiquexo on the turkish server. *She used to call her fan base "Scary Gang". Up until now she now calls her fan base "Scream Team."